This invention relates to cargo body constructions. More particularly, this invention relates to cargo body constructions that include the use of overlapping sidewall panels.
Various cargo body constructions (e.g., “sheet and post” constructions, “plate wall” constructions, and the like) have been used in the past. Nevertheless, an improved cargo body construction that provides enhanced performance, ease of assembly, and reduced costs would be welcomed by those in the art.